Yoruichi Shihouin
Recently introduced, Yoruichi Shihouin is a notably skillful and potent combatant who appeared to aid Zev Raregroove and others in a battle against one of Uterio Di Armechio's fortresses. According to Zev, Yoruichi was his master in hand-to-hand combat and footwork. Bio In short succession after her introduction, Yoruichi beat Vez into submission until Zev could regain control of his body, and once an entity known as Minazuki healed Zev, Yoruichi carried him to be watched over by Nadle. Afterwards, Yoruichi lent her assistance in combating enemy troops until Osseron, Ynot, and their allies arrived on the Dark Tide and The Ironclad, respectively. Yoruichi proceeded to hail Ynot, having recognized his ship somehow. Once Zev reappeared, apparently recovered and with his zanpakuto in hand, Yoruichi returned to battle. She was watching over D-Klak in the aftermath of his fighter's crash, before he declared a retreat was necessary. As if on cue, a group of individuals garbed in black referred to by Yoruichi as the "Onmitsukido" appeared. After arraging the group into a sortie, Yoruichi carried D-Klak to an area devoid of combat where Minazuki appeared once again. After standing guard as Minazuki healed D-Klak, Yoruichi noted Mayuri Kurotsuchi's arrival with acute displeasure. She was with the group retreating into Kurotsuchi's "Senkaimon Gates," before detaching from them to assist with the last battle to guard the escape. Later, Zev and Namah, joined by the "Visored" Hiyori Sarugaki and Mashiro Kuna, found Yoruichi in a location of hot springs and waterfalls that she apparently used a type of kido devised by an ally to transport. After discussing the present goings-on around the Rebels, Yoruichi stayed behind whilst the others moved on returning towards the Rebel HQ on Malchior IV. She would soon catch up surprisingly quickly and stealthily. After a certain period of time, Yoruichi joined Zev and Namah on the Springtime Planet of Fanrong, with their khajiit guide Thaleya. There, they were attacked by Killerbee and her fellow rogues, although they disengaged when it was revealed that they meant Toph Bei Fong no harm. Upon Zev's collapse from Spellcaster's sickness and overexertion, they headed to Toph's school for asylum. Soon, they would all end up heading to Fanrong's Foggy Swamp, where it was said that a healer resided somewhere within. Unfortunately, a freak cyclone would split most of the group up from Thaleya, leaving Yoruich, Zev, and Namah. After much travelling and running into a swamp monster, Yoruichi and Namah would have to protect Zev from a group of reptillians. Personality Shown as very laidback and relaxed thus far, Yoruichi has an outgoing, gregarious personality. On the other hand, she seems to place much importance in forethought and planning, and appears to naturally worry about others who get hurt or rush into situations recklessly. Additionally, Yoruichi has shown herself as being greatly well-informed about subjects regarding her former student. Abilities/Skills Hakuda Master: Zev has stated that Yoruichi is unsurpassed in hakuda, the form of hand-to-hand combat utilized by Shinigami. Her skill in this martial art, in conjunction with her great speed and strength, enabled her to master Zev's Hollowified form unarmed without taking a single injury. Hohou Master: Additionally, Zev has stated that no Shinigami of recorded history outmatch Yoruichi's talent with hohou, or footwork. Her use of the movement skill shunpo is so great that she could transport Zev across at least half the distance of a battlefield without tiring, and she has earned the title "Flash Goddess" for her abilities. Stealth Master: As stated by Namah, Yoruichi can easily sneak up on even beings who are well-trained in detecting other presences. Yoruichi herself has stated that she's "remained in practice" with her use of stealth. Skilled Strategist: Yoruichi has displayed notable talent for tactical movements, as seen where she quickly organized a sortie for fourty new troops only moments after they entered the battlefield. Techniques Shunpo: Meaning "flash step," shunpo is the standard high-speed movement technique for Shinigami. One's skill in shunpo is measured not only by how swiftly they can move, but how much distance they can cover per step. As mentioned, Yoruichi's skill with shunpo is so great that she earned the title "Flash Goddess." Senka: Involves the user moving behind the foe(s) with speed so great that they cannot even be seen, and striking the target(s) in the very center of their back(s) with enough accuracy and force to knock them out cold and possibly kill them in an instant. Quotes *"Some''one's gotta keep yer ass outta trouble, kid''." -To Zev, after he thanked her for saving him *''"They know that some of them will not survive. Joining the Second Division has'' always'' meant you forfeit your life for a greater cause. "'' - To D-Klak, regarding the Onmitsukido *''"There's no shame in retreating from a pointless struggle. What's shameful is to squander the lives of subordinates and allies because of an inflated ego. Do what you think is right."'' - To D-Klak, regarding the possibility of a forced retreat Trivia *Despite being referred to as a Shinigami, Yoruichi has yet to even be shown carrying her zanpakuto. *According to Zev, even with how devastating Yoruichi has proven in the battle thus far, she's apparently been "out-of-practice" for a couple of centuries. *Yoruichi has displayed a very tomboyish way of speaking, and seems to curse quite freely. *Yoruichi regularly calls others by diminutive terms like "kid" or "brat." Category:Characters controlled by Zev Category:Persons of Mass Destruction